


Take Me Away to the Shattered Stars

by Hunny_bun



Category: Not yet sure
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Magic, Nicknames, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunny_bun/pseuds/Hunny_bun
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal road trip between friends, led to something far greater than either of them could have imagined..





	Take Me Away to the Shattered Stars

I was a long way from home, a really long way away. I'm on a road trip to see the Aurora Borealis with my friend Al. Al was..interesting to say the least, his full name was Alexander Kerington. He's a burly 24 yr old with brown shaggy hair, forest green eyes, and the kind of stubble you thought only Dean Winchester could pull off. To be frank he looked like a lumber jack without the beard. He even wore flannel all the time; currently he was sporting a blue flannel, his usual jeans and boots. Al was actually the one who dragged me on this trip in the first place! He had wanted to see the famous lights for quite a while now, but he wanted to take a friend along. That friend ended up being me! He had made me wear a flannel as well, wanted to be 'twinsies'. At least it was my favorite color... We both had heaver stuff to wear of course, but I'd rather not get heat stroke before we got there. The flannel paired with my tan shorts, tights, and brown ankle boots actually looked rather cute so I didn't mind too much. Al was currently driving because I had no clue how to get to Alaska from Oregon. Also because I wanted to nap on the way there but Al didn't need to know that now did he? 

Al had finally started up a conversation as the truck hit the highway,"Soooo, wanna play some road games?". I turned to him and rose a brow,"Like what?", that got him going. "Like eye-spy! Or uh.. two truths one lie, never have i ever? C'mon canary help me out here!" he huffed, keeping his eyes on the road like a good law-biding citizen. Canary was my nickname, back in college i got drunk with my friends and Al. Drunk me decided that singing in front of the whole bar would be a lovely idea, that's how they discovered that i could sing. I've been called canary ever since, even if my real name was (y/n). Anyway back to the conversation at hang, "Hm, no i don't think i will.". I replied with a devilish grin, this of course got a groan from Al. 

Al puffed up his chest and heaved out a large sigh, "You are the worst.". That had me laughing,"Naaaaah, you love me!" i chided teasingly. Al looked at me before looking back on the road,"Really a terrible thing but yes, i do love you.". Me and Al were basically siblings, but the kind that you get along with because you picked them. My real brother was a total dick. Hate that guy, but enough about him. I let out a fake chocked up gasp,"Is loving me just so unbearably terrible that you have to tell me?". Without even glancing at me Al deadpanned,"Yes." and kept driving. Causing me to let out an actual offended gasp, which made Al laugh of course. "How long are we gonna be on the road anyway?" i asked, feeling curious of how long i could nap for once Al was tired of driving. "Around two days", he replied without sounding too distraught over driving that long. "Are we gonna make pit stops?" I couldn't help but inquire, he just grinned. "Hardly." he answered, taking joy in watching my face drain of color. "Hardly?! What about food!?" i shouted, looking at Al like he just told me my dog died. Al laughed for a bit before answering me,"The pit stops will be for food and bathroom breaks, not to worry. I wouldn't deny you too much of your food, canary". "Better not, if you do I'll shank you", I huffed out as i crossed my arms and slouched down in my seat. "Oh I don't doubt it." he said chuckling again.

The conversation seemed to finally die, so i looked out the window to watch the scenery pass by. There wasn't much, but that certainly didn't stop me from looking anyway. It was still rather early, so there wasn't that many cars on the road yet. Just Al's big crimson truck and some blue car further ahead. Hopefully I'll be able to fall asleep so I don't have to be incredibly bored. To waste time, I decided to let my mind wander and have some fun. This is how i ended up daydreaming about aliens and alternate realities until i fell asleep.

We had reached a gas station when Al shook me awake,"C'mon canary. Get up if ya want food.". I most certainly did want food, so I got up rather quickly. Quickly glancing at the trucks clock told me that about 4 hours had passed, i was pretty impressed that Al let me sleep that long. I opened the truck door and slid out onto the pavement with a light 'plop' and trailed after Al into the store. Al headed straight for the drinks while i ducked into the snack isle and got a ton of chips. I'm talking Lays, Doritos, Pringles, everything! Al met me up front with a ton of soda, mainly Pepsi and coke. Makes me glad we brought a cooler with ice. Al paid for everything because stars know i cannot make conversation with random people, like, at all. 

Once we put most of the stuff in the cooler, we hopped back into the truck and continued our journey. I opened a can of coke and turned on the radio before switching said radio to blue-tooth. Al noticed and glanced over for a second,"You're not gonna play songs that sound upbeat but if you listen are actually sad are you?". I looked at him as i brought up sound cloud and huffed. "what? no.", I said, like a lair. I decided to let my likes play, which are filled with songs like that. Al let out a sigh when he realized it. 

This was going to be on hell of a road-trip...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short-!  
(;n;)


End file.
